Over The Rainbow
by ablueboxintheclouds
Summary: "And no matter what, don't hurt her. Ever." Zander is confronted by Stevie's brothers.


**Well, i'm back with another Zevie one-shot that's incredibly fluffy and might possibly make you roll your eyes at the crappy quality.**  
**This was not my idea. I just wrote it. The actual creative adorable-ness's credit goes to dyslexic-gril on tumblr, and SupButterCup on here. (: She rocks. You should read her Zevie fic. (:**

* * *

"Somewhere over the rainbow!" shrieked Stevie from the white porch swing she was lounging on. Zander glanced at her. They had been bouncing back ideas to sing at a gig for over four hours now. Lyrics were passed between them, and a few chords were strummed on Zander's ukelele. In between song-writing and song picking a few videos were watched on YouTube and the two chatted about nothing important, but things were still comfortable. Now, silence had fallen about fifteen minutes ago and the two of them were mostly sitting in quiet on Stevie's porch. Every now and then one of them would mutter a song name or bring up some measly inside joke, but nothing had popped out at either of them.

"Over the Rainbow? The kids' song?" asked Zander, shooting Stevie a skeptical look.

She nudged his shoulder and crossed her legs over his, "Erm.. Yes?" he continued to look at her, "Zander, it's a classic!"

"It's for children."

"Yes! Classic children!" she said, meeting Zander's disapproving gaze. The two stared coldly at each other for a few seconds before Stevie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Stop laughing," Zander commanded, right before letting out a chuckle of his own.

Stevie scooted across the swing, handing Zander his ukelele and saying, "I know you know the chords, Uke Boy."

"Uke Boy?" he asked.

"Just play!" she instructed. Zander's fingers traced along the strings, and with a reluctant sigh, he strummed a simple C before picking up the whole tune.

Stevie smiled, snuggling closer to him, and singing softly, "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high-" she was cut off a voice from the front door.

"Hey, Stevie-bee, are the dishes in the dishwasher clean?" said a college aged guy, who Zander was shocked to find looked exactly like Stevie. Or maybe Stevie looked like him?

"Yeah, they are, bu-"

"Hey, who's your friend?" teased the guy, who was quite obviously Stevie's older brother.

"I'm Zander," Zander spoke up, smiling.

"Kyle," said the teen, as he gave his little sister a knowing look.

"Go away," she harshly said.

"Alright," Kyle raised his hands up in a "I surrender" sort of way, "Have fun with your boyfriend!" he teased before ducking quickly back into the house, but not before shooting a glare in Zander's direction.

Zander watched in awe as Stevie's cheeks turned crimson. Zander had seen Stevie do a lot of things: dish out insults, defend her friends. Once, when she tripped and twisted her ankle he'd even seen her cry, but just a little. He had never seen her blush.

He had, however seen Stevie express a lot of emotions: anger, rage, anger and rage. He had seen her be compassionate when Nelson broke his favorite action figure. He'd even seen her even be truly sad the day her Uncle Spencer was diagnosed with cancer. He had seen Stevie at her best and worst basically, but he had _never _seen her embarrassed.

"Sorry about him," Stevie muttered, she started twirling a piece of her hair. Zander laughed.

"It's fine. I don't think he liked me though," Zander added, playing a dramatic chord.

Stevie grinned, "He never likes guys I hang out with. You should've seen what happened to that guy who broke up with me in ninth grade. So yeah… don't take it personally," Stevie smiled.

"Wait, what happened?" Zander questioned her, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"You don't want to know. Basically he moved, okay?"

"Okay," Zander picked up his ukulele and starting fingering Somewhere Over The Rainbow again. Stevie sung along softly to the chorus.

Zander told her, "You should sing lead more."

She laughed, "Right."

No," Zander smiled, "You should. You've always had a good voice. Just as good as Kacey."

Stevie laughed, "Haha, you're funny. Even if that was true, Kacey wouldn't go for it."

"I think she would, she wants what's best for Gravity 5," Zander played a short little tune.

"Nah, she wants what's best for Gravity 5 as long as it is also best for Kacey."

Zander opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it. After a couple minutes of quiet, Stevie spoke up, "Hey weren't you supposed to text Kacey about song selections!"

"Oh yeah, my phone's inside, be right back," he hopped up walking to the door.

"Make sure to tell her about Somewhere Over The Rainbow!" Stevie commanded. Zander rolled his eyes and walked inside.

Zander and Stevie had started off with a relationship that was half sarcasm and half teasing. But both of them felt that changing. The overall closeness that had developed around them was something. Being a guy, Zander didn't understand it.

Zander walked swiftly through her house, his eyes darting all around. He was pretty sure he had left his phone in the kitchen, but wasn't quite sure. He began scanning the countertops, when a voice spoke out from the living room.

"So, _you're_ Zander?" Zander turned to see Kyle and three other guys who looked identical to him. Practically.

"Umm, yeah? Wait, has Stevie mentioned me before?" Zander smiled coyly.

One of the others answered, "Dude, she talks about you all the time!"

"Jake…" yet another brother said.

"Well it's true," Jake responded.

The youngest of the four sighed, "Basically she really loves you."

Zander's eyes widened. They thought they were actually dating!

"Oh," Zander replied, trying to act cool.

"So… ya know…" said the second brother.

Zander shook his head.

Kyle gave the second a look, "Zach…"

"What?"

The youngest spoke up, "Guys!"

Zander, at this point, was pretty confused, "I'm just gonna go find my phone."

"Wait!" yelled Jake.

Then all four of them stared him down, "You are not to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do," said Zach.

"You're not to take her anywhere that might make her uncomfortable," said the youngest.

"Don't even think about bailing on her to hang out with your friends or go to a concert or to watch a football game," Jake added.

"And no matter what, don't hurt her. Ever," Kyle shot Zander a look, almost daring him to respond.

Zander could've corrected them. He could've told them that they weren't dating. He could get her brothers off of his back. That would be easiest.

He didn't though, instead, with a look of pure sincerity in his eyes, he said, "I wouldn't ever hurt her. Not for a million dollars."

* * *

**If you read it, please review it. (:**


End file.
